


Help Me

by ImTheCompass



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCompass/pseuds/ImTheCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an experiment it kinda like a choose your own adventure. Type thing the concept in the story is that Laura is posting on an anonymous Uni Forum. And is asking for asking for advice. So at the end of each chapter I'll leave like 3ish options to choose from or you can comment your own.<br/>Advice and she may take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fri Jan 29

So I may have a maybe smallish/enormous crush on this girl I haven't even met... So this morning I decided to post about it here. On our schools anonymous forum. I'll be using the "name" El it's not my real name my real name doesn't even have an E in it.

so yeah here's the basics.

theres this girl in my English class I'm not saying names because I have some smart friends who would figure out who I am and who 'She' is anyway. I don't know what to do she's starting to become a distraction. And I really need to focus on my school.

You can leave Addvice/Questions in the comments 

I really appreciate the help guys. I'll be back on tomorrow probably unless I get caught up in school. You all know what it's like.

 

thanks again -El


	2. Sat Jan 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing a full story and making this like a kind of interactive thing tied into the story... Maybe. Thanks for reading

Well I totally forgot today was Saturday, and well I didn't set my alarm... So I was late for work, I'm a inturn, I would say where. But you know smart friend who'd figure something out.

basically I didn't really have a good day. I did go eat with My really smart friend let's call them: Newton. So newton and I went to go eat after work I'm kind of glad they didn't ask about this. I know they use this site a lot. I think they may even be a moderators or something but enough about my day I see a lot of you guys think I should go talk to her.

I don't think you'd suggest that if you knew me... I'm kind of really really awkward. Especially around girl I'm attracted to. But I guess I will it's a MWF class to I'll talk to her on Monday I guess I'll l wait until then, I kind is want to ask around about her. I mean I'm pretty good friends with my TA in that class. She may know something. Until then.

 

feel free to ask questions for whatever in the comments thanks

-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ask The TA  
> 2\. Wait till Monday  
> 3\. Try to find her on social media
> 
> Also I will assume all questions are for Laura unless you put @Compass at the beginning. I will responed to both some as myself some as Laura if I'm being Laura I'll alway sign off with (-El) other wise it's just me


	3. Mon 1 2

Sorry for the delay so much homework, who knew journalism would be so much work.

 

Anyway here's what happened this morning.

So today after class I went up to talk to her, and oh my god she's so intimidating. After introducing myself there was a few seconds of silence.

She just stared at me with an... I don't know unexplainable expression. Almost a mix of surprise, recognition, and contempt. But it looked like she almost smiled before she spoke. I am paraphrasing here.

"Ok? What about it"

what was I supposed to say to that...

trying to think of something to say I could feel my blood creep up my neck. (This is so embarrassing.)

 

After far to long of us just sitting there in silence. She said her name, which I will not repeat here. Afterward she asked what I wanted. I just told her that I thought I'd come introduce myself and offer to study together sometime. She... she looked at my like she could read my mind and smirked knowingly and said.

"Sure cupcake, 'study' " I really had to focus to keep my breathing steady... Anyway basically I have a her words not mine "study date" with her this Saturday. So I mean I guess I'll see you then. Or maybe sooner if something else happens.

Thanks bunches for all the advise

-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Maybe something will happen to Laura this week stay turned.  
> (Maybe = definitely)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I will assume all comments are for Laura, unless you put @Compass at the beginning. And I will responed to both one as my self and if I'm being Laura I'll always sign off with (- El) other wise it's just me


End file.
